Black Diamond (Wikiafanatic25618)
Black Diamond is a mystery in nearly every sense of the word. Despite mostly speaking only to her subjects she has enough of a looming presence alone to put even the wiliest Gems on edge. She normally operates from within the shadows leaving clues behind for adversaries to pick up on until the time is right to reveal herself. Though she dislikes misconduct as much as any leader she knows of personally having very little to fear from her subordinates; however, this does not stop the occasional warning or thrashing as a reminder. Those who have actually survived opposing encounters tell tales of her true overwhelming might only another Diamond could hold a candle to. Appearance Being the creator of the other Diamonds and a ruler of Homeworld she is of an even more colossal size than White Diamond towering at a height of over sixty to eighty feet and has plain dark skin with no other coloring. She wears black boots and a ragged-looking black cloak or jacket also resembling a trenchcoat with a cutout for her gemstone emplacement that drapes over her body with a hood pulled over her head similar to Yellow and Blue Diamond's attires, only the hood shows more of her face. Under this she wears a light-black bodysuit resembling the clothing of a typical farming scarecrow. Her gemstone, an actual black diamond with an emerald cut is embedded in the point on her back that on a human being would connect the neck to the spine. Under her hood she has lightly ruffled black-and-purple hair the color of corvid feathers and her eyes are black as night. When she undergoes a special incubation period in which she encases herself in a container resembling the chrysalis, pupa or cocoon of a moth or butterfly she gains large angelic or insectoid wings that spread out to enable flight and energy blasts. Powers/Abilities Standard Abilities *'Gem Physiology': **'Weapon/Object Summoning': Black Diamond can summon a large black harvesting scythe with a sickle for a blade on the top end as a weapon by pulling it out of her gemstone. She can also pull other objects out for different purposes. **'Superhuman Strength': As her size and stature suggest she is incredibly strong, more so than the other Diamonds individually, Obsidian who is a fusion of five Gems and the Cluster who is a fusion of over a million Gem Shards. **'Superhuman Durability': Being a Diamond-type Gem she is immensely durable in terms of her physical form which is beyond the levels of an Era 1 Quartz and Era 2 Peridot together. Unique Abilities *'Swordsmanship/Swordswomanship': She can wield her scythe with incredible skill. *'Umbrakinesis': Black Diamond can manipulate darkness forming constructs for fighting, immobilization or concealment. **'Superhuman Speed': She can use extraordinary speed through her umbrakinesis moving faster than even other Gems would be able to react making it seem like she is in more than one place. *'Flight & Energy Projection': After a transformation she gains the ability to fly using wings attached to her back she can curl up and unfold at will and can also emit powerful direct-energy blasts from these appendages. Weaknesses *'Behavior': Black Diamond has a temper and although she does her best to control it she still gets out of hand allowing her emotions to cloud and impede what would be her better judgement. Trivia/Notes *Her post-incubation form resembles Admiral Malkor and Royal Family Prince Vrak from Power Rangers and Big Chill from Ben 10. Also, her general appearance resembles Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow from Batman: Arkham. Category:Diamonds Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Enemies of the Crystal Gems Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Gems Category:Original Characters Category:Homeworld